Dance With Me
by Midnight Slayer
Summary: [Finished]AU EriolSakura Oneshot. Their bodies intertwined, heavy breath, the beat of the music. It was how their relationship started, and grew to something more than just an obsession.


_Title:_ Dance With Me

_Summary:_ AU Eriol/Sakura Oneshot. Their bodies intertwined, heavy breath, the beat of the music. It was how their relationship started, and grew to something more than just an obsession.

_By:_ Midnight Slayer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own CCS.

* * *

**Notes: Midnight Slayer here! I'm back with a new Eriol/Sakura oneshot! It's great writing a fic with my favourite couple lol. Anyways, Nightmare Chapter 3 is delayed because of major writer's block, but hopefully that will be solved some time soon… As for the Epilogue for Emerald and Sapphire… well… I only just started rewriting it… and I'm still pissed like hell for having it deleted cuz my damned computer crashed! (brings out the chainsaw STUPID COMPUTER!) … Sorry about that… (sweat-drops)**

**Anyways, Got a problem with the coupling, tell someone who actually cares…

* * *

**

It was a late summer's night. Besides the fact that it was Friday, the perfect night to party, the air was cool and refreshing from the blazing heat of the sun earlier that day.

Down at Club Fusion, people were everywhere, either on the dance floor, the bar, or at one of the many booths around the building.

Music blasted loudly around and people danced like there was no tomorrow.

Emerald eyes scanned over the area spotting Tomoyo waving her way.

Sakura grinned as she pushed her way slightly through the crowd, reaching the bar.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted happily as she took a seat beside Syaoran and Kiyoshi, a bright smile one her face.

After being greeted back, the bar tender handed her a large shot of vodka like she had asked for.

"How have you all been?" she asked before she took a small chug from her drink.

Tomoyo smiled, "Same… what about you?"

Meiling nodded, "Yeah!" she said, "It's been awhile since we've heard from you."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah… well work has been keeping me busy… I swear my boss is out to bite my head off!"

Syaoran chuckled, "It must be nice to get out of the office."

Sakura smiled, "Oh yeah." She replied happily.

Kiyoshi couldn't help but laugh, "You know… with your 'professional job' and all, I think you've gotten more covered up… I think you should get laid."

Sakura choked on her drink as her friends laughed.

Sakura removed her long jean jacket that she had on, "This is covered up?" she asked pouting.

She wore a tight black top that was low cut, and stopped above her navel. With that, she wore a pair of army print baggy pants with a pair of white running shoes.

"What's with the teen look?" asked Syaoran as Tomoyo hit him when he kept staring.

Sakura shrugged, "I found it in my closet… decided to wear this…"

Kiyoshi choked on his drink when he saw her take her jacket off, "I take back the covered up part."

Meiling laughed, "But I agree with the getting laid thing."

Sakura pouted as she called for another shot.

"Hey, we are in a Club… Sakura, why don't you go snag a guy out there?" Tomoyo said while giggling.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she thanked the bar tender as he passed her, her shot.

After chugging it, she grinned, "Well… I'm heading to the dance floor, I haven't danced in ages."

Syaoran laughed, "Just make sure no guy bleed from his nose."

Sakura giggled, "Oh shut up, I don't think I have it in me anymore anyways."

Meiling grinned, "Good! I can finally beat you in a Dance off!"

"Tough luck… just because I don't have it in me anymore, doesn't me I can't bring it." Sakura said, "If you're not chicken, maybe you guys will meet me there." She said jerking her thumb at the dance floor.

Her four friends nodded, "maybe later." Syaoran replied.

Kiyoshi nodded, laughing, "When we're wasted!"

Sakura laughed as she shook her head. Dancing her way through the crowd, her emerald eyes look up at the DJ and Emerald and Sapphire met for the first time.

The male fixed his glasses as he shot a sly smirk her way. Sakura grinned back at him before continuing her way towards the centre of the dance floor. By the time she look up to see him again, she blinked when it was a different man.

Shrugging it off she turned around to have a male's arm wrapped around her waist. Looking up, she smiled at the man she saw before her.

"Dance with me." The DJ's husky voice came through the music.

Sakura grinned nodding as he twirled her around then having her back pressed against his chest.

The song 'Buttons' rang through but Sakura didn't seem to notice as she dance with this mystery guy.

Matching each other's moves, they continued to dance, oblivious of the crowd that now formed a circle around them. The only thing they noticed was the closeness of their bodies. His hand running down her back, her hand running through his dark hair, their heavy breath, and the beat of the music in the background.

The way they flowed it was like they were one, sharing an intimate moment on the dance floor with clothes on. His lips would be just millimetres from hers before they'd pull away from an almost kiss.

As the song ended, so did their dance, and only then, when the people around them cheered, did they snap back to reality.

The male smirked at her, "That was fun."

Sakura grinned, "Yes it was." She giggled.

Before they could introduce the crowd came back to the dance floor and the two were separated.

Sakura sighed as she made her way to get another drink.

"Shit Sakura… Thanks a lot." Tomoyo said as she was helping Syaoran with his nose.

Meiling glared at Sakura slightly, "My ass you don't have it in you." Meiling grinned, "You must teach me!"

Kiyoshi chugged his tenth drink for that night, "Man… that was hot." He said as he wiped his nose.

Syaoran laughed, "Why did we break up again?"

Sakura shook her head, "You guys are hopeless…"

Getting another drink, Sakura chugged it as she took her seat.

"So?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura gave her a confused look as she asked, "So what?"

"Who was that guy?" Meiling questioned, "You guys must have been friends to dance like that."

Syaoran glared at the male's way, "Just remember, if he ever hurts you, I'll be there to beat him to a pulp!"

Kiyoshi agreed, "I'll help! I'll bring my dog too!"

Sakura laughed blushing, "You guys are over protective… don't turn like Touya now… Oh… and to answer your question… I have no idea."

"That's so– wait… what?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded, "I haven't met him before… and I couldn't get his name…"

Meiling stared at her in shock, "You danced so… so… so sexually with a guy you've never met before!" she shrieked.

Sakura nodded, "Basically."

Syaoran and Kiyoshi laughed, as they wrapped an arm over her shoulders, "Never knew you had it in you!" they said.

Sakura gave them strange looks as she pushed their arms off.

An hour later, Syaoran and Tomoyo decided to leave, and Kiyoshi along with an extremely drunk Meiling were getting ready to go home also.

"Be careful ok Sakura." Kiyoshi said as he held Meiling.

Sakura grinned, "I will, you better take Meiling home now... she looks like she's going to puke."

Kiyoshi nodded chuckling, "Right… see you!"

Sakura waved bye as she asked for one last shot. The Bar tender smiled at her, as he handed it to her.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile before chugging it quickly. Taking out her wallet to pay him the man shook his head, "Nah, he's paying for your drinks."

Sakura look up at the man as he jerked his head towards the dance floor to the DJ. Sakura looked at the mysterious male as he smirked her way and gave a short wave.

Sakura grinned, "Tell him thanks."

"Will do."

Sakura caught sight of a taxi and getting in she was dropped off at her apartment and she sighed as she slipped off her shoes.

Locking the door behind her, she walked over to her bedroom taking off her clothes she slipped on her pyjamas. Dumping her clothes on her computer chair, she didn't notice a piece of paper fall out from her pant's pocket to the floor as she stretched turning off the lights, she tucked herself in and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sakura groaned as she turned over in her bed. Blinking, she sat up yawning, before she turned to look at her alarm clock. Her emerald eyes widened when she noticed it was noon.

Rushing to get up, she took her shower, and after changing into a simple pink top and a pair of jeans that were ripped in some places, she ate breakfast then took some Tylenol for her small headache from drinking too much last night.

After brushing her golden brown hair, she reached to get her clip but she dropped it. Bending over she went to pick it up and noticed the folded white piece of paper on the floor.

Picking it up, she unfolded it and read what it said with a smile.

'Meet me at the Café in front of the Club at 2pm.

-The DJ'

Looking at the time, she grinned, quickly taking her purse, she rushed out her house locking the door, and then she hopped into her car and drove off.

Opening the café doors, a light jingling noise was heard as she stepped in.

Scanning the room, she caught sight of the mysterious man by the window and she walked over to him.

"Hi." she greeted.

The male stood up looking at her with a grin on his face, "Hey."

Sakura giggled, "I don't think we've introduced… Kinomoto Sakura."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." Came his replied as they shock hands, suddenly, before Sakura could pull her hand away, Eriol brought it up to his lips and kiss her hand, "It truly is a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura blushed once she got her hand back, and she took a seat in front of him when Eriol motion her too.

"You may call me Eriol if you like." Eriol began, "Hiiragizawa makes me sound like my father…"

Sakura giggled, "Then you can call me Sakura… everyone does."

The two sat in a few moments of silence before Eriol decided to speak, "You're a good dancer." He said, "Do you dance for a living?"

Sakura laughed, "Thanks! But me? Dance for a living? No… I work at Merch Shipping." She replied, "What about you? Do you only work as a DJ?"

"No, it's a part time job, it keeps me busy. I'm still in my studies actually." He replied, "I still have half a year left to go before I become a Lawyer."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Wow. That's great…" she giggled, "Hm… a Lawyer who is a DJ…"

Eriol laughed, "Yes, seems strange doesn't it."

Sakura shrugged as they both continued to laugh.

As they continued on getting to know each other, the two didn't notice time fly by and soon enough it was almost 5.

Their conversation was cut short at the sound of Sakura's cell phone ringing.

Sakura gave an apologetic look at Eriol as she answer, "Hello?"

'_Hey Sakura! Where are you? We've been calling you for hours now, and no one is answering your house phone.'_ Came Kiyoshi.

"Oh, I'm out…" Sakura replied, "How's Meiling, hang over I suppose right?"

'_Got that right.' _

Sakura giggled, "So what's up?"

Kiyoshi laughed, _'Syaoran proposed to Tomoyo, we're going to celebrate at the club again.' _

Sakura's eye widened as she smiled, "That's great! Ok, I'll meet you guys there."

'_Alright, see you!' _

"Bye." And with that said, Sakura hung up and she looked at Eriol, "Sorry about that."

Eriol shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He said, "Anyways, it's getting late, and the club is opening soon."

Sakura grinned, "Well I'll see you there."

"On the Dance floor?" he asked, with a sly smirk.

Sakura smirk, "Of course."

With that, Eriol stood up and paid for their drinks before Sakura can say anything causing her to pout.

Eriol took her hand as he walked with her outside, "I'll be seeing you then."

Sakura blushed lightly as Eriol kissed her cheek before he took his leave.

After what seemed like an eternity Sakura finally snapped back to reality and she smiled before walking towards her car and driving off.

* * *

Just like the night before, the Club was only beginning to get packed and the music blasted loudly. Sakura, clad in a dark pink, almost red tube top, and a tight pair of jeans with her white running shoes she walked towards the bar and smiled at the Bar tender who smiled back.

"You're back." He said.

Sakura laughed, "Yeah! My friend proposed to his girlfriend today, so we're meeting here to celebrate."

The man smiled, "I'm Daisuke."

"Sakura." The two shook hands as Sakura smiled.

"You want your usual?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

Daisuke handed her the large shot of Vodka, "You know, I'm surprised you came to a club to celebrate after all that drinking last night." He said.

"Oh, I can handle drinking." She said with a smirk, "Although, my other friend… Meiling gets drunk easily."

The two laughed.

Seeing someone take the seat next to her, she turned to see it was Eriol, flashing him a smile she greeted him, "hey!"

Eriol chuckled, "Hey… You're here early."

Sakura shrugged, "Is there a problem with that?" she asked with a grin.

"No." Eriol replied then he turned to Daisuke, "The usua

Daisuke nodded as he prepared Eriol's drink.

Sakura watched interested at how fast Daisuke flipped the bottles of different alcohol into the large glass before he handed the drink to Eriol.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

Daisuke chuckled, "Years of practice."

Sakura giggled, "Teach me!" she said, "I'm a fast learner."

Eriol chuckled as Daisuke let her into the bar and showed her how to twirl the bottle.

Sakura nodded as she watched carefully, then taking the bottles from Daisuke when he passed them to her. Practicing slowly first, she got a hang of it, and then going faster, she tried with two bottles.

Daisuke whistled as Eriol clapped, "Damn, you are a fast learner."

Sakura laughed, "I told you… plus… ever since I was in elementary, I did Cheerleading… I'm used to twirling things around."

Eriol chuckled, "Cheerleader?"

"Don't ask." Sakura said and she looked at Eriol's drink, "What are you drinking anyways?"

Daisuke laughed, "This guy is so picky with his drinks." He began to tell her what Eriol drink was made of.

Sakura laughed, "That's a whole lot of Alcohol…"

"Yeah, I like it strong." Eriol said chuckling, "and I'm out… Sakura, you make me one."

Sakura smirked as Daisuke handed her all the drinks to mix, taking another glass for Eriol, she twirling the bottles in her hand and then began mixing the drink, and with the last bottle, she shot it upwards in the air from behind her and caught it with her other hand and poured it into his glass.

Passing his drink to him she grinned, "There you go."

Eriol smirked as he took a sip, "It's great." He replied, "You want to try?"

Sakura nodded, "sure!"

Eriol handed his glass to her as she took a sip, "Oh That is good!" she said as she took her glass and made herself one.

"You sure you can handle it?" Eriol asked.

Daisuke just sat off at the side, "Don't worry Eriol, she can handle it, did you know how much she drank last night?"

Eriol chuckled, as he continued to watch Sakura have fun making her drink.

"Can I have a shot?" someone at the bar asked.

Daisuke was about to go but Sakura shock her head, "Let me do this one."

Daisuke shrugged, "Knock yourself out." He said chuckling.

Sakura walked over to the customer and served him. Once she was done, she handed the drink to him and grinned, "There you go."

Daisuke sighed, "Sakura, you're going to steal my job!"

"Oh shut up Daisuke…" Eriol began, "You don't care if you loose you bar tending job, you own the place."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You own this place?"

"Yeah." Daisuke replied.

Sakura laughed as she took another chug from her drink, "I didn't know that." She hoped over to the other side and took her seat next to Eriol.

"You do now." Daisuke replied with a chuckle.

"Hey… didn't you say you're here for a party?" asked Daisuke.

Sakura nodded.

"What time are you're friends coming?" he asked.

Sakura looked at her watch, "Not for another hour."

Eriol gave her a confused look, "Then why are you here so early?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied truthfully with a cheeky grin.

Eriol shook his head.

Daisuke laughed.

Sakura cocked her head to the side childishly, "What?" she asked as her eyes scanned at the DJ table.

"Nothing…" Daisuke replied.

"Eriol…" Sakura suddenly began.

"Yeah?"

"Teach me how to mix music." She said with a grin.

Daisuke laughed, "Don't teach her too well now Eriol, I might just hire her after."

Eriol chuckled as he took Sakura hand, "Come on."

After an hour Sakura pouted as she sighed, "There are way too many things to memorize for that." Eriol chuckled.

Sakura and Eriol both finished their drinks and Sakura hopped over the bar to make them since Daisuke was busy with another customer.

Sakura grinned at Eriol, "Would you like the usual sir?" she asked.

"Yes of course."

She took a new glass she began to refill and mix his drink again, and once his was done, she passed him his glass, "Here you go. Enjoy."

Eriol smirked, "I will."

Sakura laughed, "How do you do it?" she asked while she mixed her drink.

"Do what?"

Sakura hopped over the bar again, "Keeping a serious face like that!" she said, "Every time I try, I end up laughing."

Eriol shrugged.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around to see who called her to see her friends, "Oh! Hey guys!"

Tomoyo eyed all the large shot glasses around the two with a smirk, "Been here long?"

Sakura blushed with a knowing glint in her eyes at what Tomoyo was implying.

Changing subjects Sakura smiled, "Congratulations on your engagement!" she said.

Syaoran and Tomoyo smiled, "Thanks."

Meiling sighed as she plopped down, "I don't get why he couldn't save it for next week."

"Head ache?" Sakura asked.

Kiyoshi laughed, "Yeah…"

Sakura giggled and she turned to Eriol, "Eriol, this is Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kiyoshi and Meiling, Guys, this is Eriol."

There was a round of 'Nice to meet You's' as Eriol stood up, "Well Sakura, I'll talk to you later, the crowd is getting bigger and I'm guessing our other DJ up there wants his break." He said, "Don't steal Daisuke's job now."

Sakura giggled nodding, "Don't worry, See you!"

Eriol disappeared into the crowd as Sakura blushed under all the stares of her friends.

"First name bases?" Meiling asked.

"When did it happen?" asked Tomoyo.

Meiling laughed, "Did you get laid?"

Syaoran laughed at Meiling's last question while Kiyoshi nodded, "Yeah, did you get laid?"

Sakura blushed with a pout on her face as she chugged the rest of her drink, "Is it 'Get Sakura Laid' month or something?"

Tomoyo laughed.

Syaoran chuckled, "Who knows… but you didn't answer any of the questions."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes, First Name bases, Happened this afternoon, and No… I didn't get laid. Oh, and before you ask… We're just friends."

Her friends laughed as Daisuke came, "Oh Eriol's left?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah."

Daisuke shrugged as he turned to her friends and asked what they wanted then turned to make them.

"Hey Sakura," Daisuke called, "Watch this, so if ever they want their refills and I'm busy on the other side." Sakura grinned nodding as he showed her how to make the mixes for her friends.

"Thanks!" Sakura said as Daisuke passed the drinks to her friend.

The night continued on and the drinks piled up, the celebration went on before it continued onto the dance floor.

Sakura smiled at Kiyoshi who pulled Meiling into a dark corner by the bar, she looked over at the soon-to-be married couple who seemed to be enjoying their time.

Feeling arms snake around her from behind she looked and saw Eriol, "Dance with me." He said.

Just like the night before, the two danced oblivious of their surroundings.

They loved the thrill they got from dancing like this, their heart beat speed up with excitement, breath became heavy again, and their body heat rose at their closeness.

The air around them became intimate once again, everything around them became a blur, and Eriol's lips inched close to Sakura's but like the night before quickly broke apart from the almost kiss.

Sakura pressed her body closer to his and Eriol, moved with her, and held her close. They wished the moment would last forever. Suddenly in the spur moment, as Eriol's lips hovers just millimetres from Sakura's, their lips met. It started off slow then worked its way into a passionate kiss. She ran a hand through his hair, as her other arm wrapped around his neck. She felt his arm wrap tightly around her waist as his other hand held behind her head.

Their kiss seemed to last an eternity, but when they broke apart, their body yearned for more.

Sakura blushed, realizing what had happened, she wasn't sure if it was the influence of the alcohol that caused the kiss, but for some reason… she didn't seem to care, she love the feel of his lips on hers.

Breaking apart, Eriol smiled at her, and with a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared. Sakura was about to try and follow him but Tomoyo and Syaoran came behind her, "Sakura!"

Sakura blushed as she turned around to seeing her friends smirking.

The three walked over to the bar, "Just friends huh?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh shut up." Sakura said glaring at him.

Tomoyo sighed, "I knew I should have brought that trusty camera of mine…" She glared slightly at her fiancé, "But someone said we'd be best without it."

The Night continued on before Sakura's friends left, and Sakura sighed as she finished her last drink of the night.

After paying, she bid goodbye to Daisuke as she took her leave.

"Sakura." Someone called.

Turning around, Sakura's emerald eyes met Eriol's Sapphire ones.

Sakura blushed as she smiled.

"About before… I-" Sakura began.

Eriol cut her off with another kiss, pressing her against the building wall outside, their soft slow kiss became passion just like on the dance floor. Sakura had her hands placed on his chest feeling how built he was for the first time.

Continuing their kiss, they lost all sense of reality and entered the world of fantasy. Whispering each other's name, they continued on.

Finally breaking apart slowly with small kisses, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll… see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Eriol smirk and nodded. He held up a paper, Sakura watched him place it in her back pocket, "meet me there tomorrow." He said.

Sakura nodded, she took held up a paper of her own and as she leaned in for a small kiss, she placed in his back pocket, "Call me." She whispered after they broke apart.

With a grin, Sakura walked off and Eriol watched her enter a taxi and drive off.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Soon, it was five months since they met, and if they were a couple, Sakura didn't know. They never officially said anything, but it was frequent to see Sakura at the club, or to see her with Eriol. As timed passed, they became inseparable.

Today, Sakura was working over time, and she sighed, as she completely blocked out that annoying voice of her co-worker Ryuji.

"Come on Sakura… one date!"

Sakura walked off as she carried a bundle of paper, she walked towards her boss's office and placed them on his desk, the elderly male smiled, "You can go home now if you like Sakura… and Ryuji, stop pestering her." He said.

Sakura smiled at her Boss, as she thanked him walking out of his office still ignoring Ryuji. Ryuji had been bothering her for a date ever since she started working here two years ago. Sakura simply found it annoying beyond belief.

Turning around sharply, "Ryuji… just SHUT UP!" She snapped, "I've told you about a million times, no, no, no, no, NO! I will NOT be going on a date with you, even if you were the last man on earth!"

"But… Sakura!"

"It's Kinomoto to you! Now leave me alone!" she said as she slipped on her sweater, after all, it was a pretty chilly October day, she didn't plan on getting sick.

Ryuji followed her outside, "Why not! It's not like you're seeing anybody!"

Sakura glared at him, but before she could say anything he grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway by the building.

"Ryuji let me go!" she said.

Ryuji snapped off Sakura's sweater and cut off her cry for help as his lips pressed over hers.

Sakura's eyes shut tightly as tears began to fall, she tried pushing him away but he over powered her.

She wished for this torture to stop, feeling his hands violate her. Suddenly feeling Ryuji leave her and a yelp of pain caused her to open her eye and look up.

"Eriol." She whispered.

* * *

Eriol drove towards Sakura work, he hoped she didn't mind that he came on his motorcycle. He came to a slow stop when he saw Sakura arguing with a man.

Glaring at the unknown male, he parked his bike and quickly went after them, it clenched his heart when he heard a cry for help before it was muffled.

Quickening his step he pulled the unknown male away from Sakura, and punch him square in the face.

"What the hell?" cried Ryuji, "Who the hell do you think you are! This is none of you're business leave!"

Eriol glared at him, "Of course it's my fucking business, that's my girlfriend you're about to rape."

Sakura's who had curled into a ball took up at Eriol, her eyes blank.

"G-girlfriend?" Ryuji asked.

Eriol kicked him a couple of times, "Yes, girlfriend." He growled.

Kicking him one last time, making sure Ryuji couldn't get up since he was in too much pain, Eriol took off his jacket and help Sakura up, his eyes held worry.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he slipped the jacket over her.

Sakura nodded trying to stop the tears.

Eriol frowned, she was terrified, shaking like a leaf. Wiping away her tears he lead her towards his bike, "Come on, I'll bring you to my place, it's closer."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him tightly as they sped off. Upon arriving at his house Sakura sat on his couch as Eriol brought in some hot chocolate drinks.

Sakura shuddered, she still felt the hands violate her, that cold rough kiss. Tears began to fall again.

Eriol kneeled in front of her, "Sakura?" he wiped her tears as he held her cold as she sobbed into his chest, her arms wrapped around him tightly seeking comfort.

Sakura looked up at him, as she leaned in for a kiss, Eriol gladly obeyed as they kissed passionately, Sakura slightly felt better, she felt special when she was wrapped in Eriol's arms, when she was engulfed with his kisses.

Breaking apart, Sakura simply enjoyed cuddling with Eriol. They were official now, and Sakura enjoyed it.

As night rolled around, Eriol lent her a shirt and some shorts though, he knew they might not fit.

Sakura walked into his bathroom and changed, and just like Eriol concluded, the shorts didn't fit, but Sakura didn't seem to mind.

After eating supper, Eriol led her towards his room, "I'll be on the couch…" he said.

Sakura shook his head, "No… don't leave me alone." She said.

Eriol nodded as he tucked her in and he strode to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her, wrapping an arm over her waist, he pulled her closer as he kissed her cheek before they both fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the week rolled by, and Sakura stayed with Eriol, not going to work, she needed to relax for a while.

After being cooped up inside, Eriol decided to bring Sakura to her house, to get bring home her clothes they had pick up earlier that week and getting an outfit for that night.

Later that night, Sakura sat at the bar at Club Fusion with Eriol's watchful eye glancing at her every few minutes to make sure she was ok from the DJ's table.

Daisuke smiled as he talked with Sakura, he heard what had happened from Eriol, and it was the first time he ever heard Eriol loose control of his emotions. Love can do that to a guy Daisuke thought to himself.

Daisuke heard a call from the other side of the bar and went to serve the customer.

Sakura tensed feeling a hand on her shoulder, turning around ready to hit the guy. Her hand was stopped in mid air and she relaxed and smiled shakily, "Syaoran… Kiyoshi…" she said.

"Whoa! Watch the face there." Kiyoshi said as he held Sakura's hand that was raised to hit him and Syaoran.

Syaoran frowned, "Sakura… where have you been?"

"Sorry… I've… been busy." She said.

Syaoran and Kiyoshi took a seat next to her, "Bullshit. We called your work, you haven't been there for almost a week." Syaoran said.

"Is it Eriol?" asked Kiyoshi as he got up and ready to beat the guy to a pulp.

Sakura shook her head, "If it was Eriol, would I be here?" she asked.

Kiyoshi chuckled nervously, "You got a point."

"So… what happened?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura rested her head on her hand, "Nothing…"

"Bullshit." Kiyoshi said this time, "Why did you tense like that when you held your shoulder? Something had to have happened for you to react like that and to be all jumpy."

Sakura shuddered suddenly remembering what happened, her eyes shut tightly, her hands now in fists, she looked ready to beat someone.

"Sakura? Come on, you can tell us… we're worried for you. You haven't answered our calls, you haven't been to work, your cell phone is always off now, and it's never off." Syaoran said.

"I…" Sakura began, "I was almost raped." She said as tears fell from her eyes again, "If… if Eriol wasn't there, I don't know what would've happened."

"What!" Kiyoshi and Syaoran shot up from their seats, clearly angry, "Who?"

Sakura wiped her tears away, "You don't have to worry about him… Eriol took care of it…"

"But who did it Sakura?" asked Kiyoshi, "Did you know him?"

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran growled, "Who the hell fucking did it?" Syaoran asked, he couldn't contain his anger, after all, he still cared for Sakura deeply, just not the way he used to.

"He was a co-worker… he used to bother me always asking for dates… I… I didn't think he'd go so far as to try and…" she never finished her sentence as she sighed wanting to change the subject, "Where is Meiling? And Tomoyo?"

"They're at home, we didn't tell them we came to look for you." Syaoran replied.

Sakura nodded, "Don't tell them."

"Why?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Because!" Sakura said, "I don't want anyone to worry! I talked to my boss already, he fired Ryuji, so I have nothing to worry about when I go back to work."

"Does your brother know?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura shook her head, "No… and I don't plan on telling him either. He'd going to cause a commotion. Something I don't want right now."

Syaoran and Kiyoshi finally sat back down after realizing they stood up from shock.

The three were silent, "Guys…" Sakura began, "What do you think of Eriol?"

"Well… he did save your life… and he makes you happy." Said Kiyoshi.

Syaoran nodded, "As long as he doesn't hurt you he has nothing to worry about getting hurt."

Sakura nodded taking in their replies.

"Why?" they asked.

Shrugging, Sakura chugged her drink.

"I think I… I think I love him… at first… it was almost like an obsession, the kisses and all… but now… now that we're officially dating, after he saved me, comforted me, I realized. I love him." she said.

* * *

It was New Years, and the six friends were at Club Fusion like always, besides celebrating the New coming Year, they celebrated the fact that Eriol was now officially a lawyer, he finished his studies and had graduated.

"To Eriol and the new Year!" they all said as they cheered a clang was heard when their glasses collided together.

Sakura laughed as she, Tomoyo and Meiling went to the dance floor to fool around while Eriol, Syaoran and Kiyoshi stayed by the bar.

"Eriol… What do you feel for Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he remembered what Sakura told Kiyoshi and himself a few months back.

Eriol placed his glass down and looked at the two men, "I love her… To tell you the truth, it used to just be an obsession." He said chuckling.

Syaoran and Kiyoshi's eyes widened at the similarity of Eriol and Sakura's replies.

"But, after sometime, it became more than an obsession… I felt complete around her, she made me happy." He said, "Why?"

Kiyoshi grinned, "No reason man, we just want to make sure our Sakura is going to be happy in her life."

Syaoran chuckled as they all chugged their drinks before they walked towards their girlfriends and partied the night away, and at Midnight, everyone cheer as it was the new year, confetti floated down from the ceiling around them. Eriol picked up the giggling Sakura and he twirled her around and they shared their first passionate kiss for that year.

Soon enough, a year had passed, Syaoran and Tomoyo were married for a couple of months now while Kiyoshi and Meiling were engaged and were to be married next month.

* * *

As usual, they were over at Club Fusion by the bar talking and enjoying their time.

Daisuke asked Tomoyo if she'd like a drink but she shook her head.

Sakura found it strange but said nothing of it until she heard Syaoran talking to Tomoyo.

"Are you sure you should've came today, you were sick this morning… maybe you're coming down with the flu or something? I'm going to bring you to the doctor if this keep up." Syaoran warned.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She said, "I'm fine."

Sakura's eyes widened when Tomoyo asked for a drink of Lemonade without any alcohol, Tomoyo hated Lemonade. (A/N: sorry to interrupt, but Tomoyo hating lemonade isn't true… lol if you've figured it out, you'd know why I had to put that...)

Sakura frowned worried for her friend, she was sick, and drinking lemonade? Her eyes widened as she squealed loudly shocking everybody at her outburst as she hugged Tomoyo.

"Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he tried to pry Sakura off his wife.

Sakura jumped up and down, "I can't believe it! When did you find out?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Yesterday."

Meiling's eyes widened, "Are you serious! Oh My God!"

Tomoyo nodded. Sakura and Meiling shouted in glee.

Syaoran looked at the guys who shrugged, "It's girl gibberish." Kiyoshi whispered causing Eriol to chuckle.

"When are you going to tell him?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo shrugged, "I… I don't know."

Syaoran turned to them, "Tell who what?"

Sakura pushed her forward, "Come on, tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Syaoran asked, "Tomoyo? What's happening?"

Tomoyo smiled as her lean by his ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant Syaoran."

Syaoran froze, "Are… Are you serious?"

Tomoyo nodded, Syaoran grinned as her hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" asked Kiyoshi.

Sakura called over Daisuke, "Daisuke! A round of drinks here and a large Lemonade for Tomoyo! We're Celebrating!"

Daisuke nodded chuckling, bring up the drinks, "And what are we celebrating?"

Sakura and Meiling grinned, "Syaoran is going to be a dad!"

Eriol and Kiyoshi choked on their drinks and grinned, "That's great! I see they've been busy."

They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

Months have passed and it was Sakura's Birthday. They had a great party at the Club, Tomoyo and Syaoran son was staying with Tomoyo's mom for the night.

Enjoying the night they soon left, Sakura and Eriol were standing in front of Eriol's house.

"Happy birthday Sakura." Eriol said for the umpteenth time that day.

Sakura giggled and she whispered a thank you through the small kiss they shared.

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened when they broke apart and Eriol went down on one knee.

"Eriol?" she asked.

Eriol gave her his sly smirk, "Sakura, I want to make you the happiest woman in the world, I want to be the one to protect you, I love you… and in return, would you make me the happiest man alive, by marrying me?" he proposed.

Sakura's eyes clouded with tears, as she laughed nodding, "yes… Yes!" Eriol swooped her up and kissed her passionately.

Entering the house. Eriol locked the door behind him before resuming to kiss his Fiancée.

Carrying her upstairs carefully he pushed his bedroom door opened then kicked it closed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked through kisses.

Sakura giggled, "I'm yours now aren't I?" she asked.

This just caused Eriol to kiss her more passionately.

**(There was a Lemon here, but you know the Rules in FanFiction... If you want to read the Lemon you to my homepage and read it at MediaMiner.)**

Pulling a part Sakura sighed in content as she rested her head on his chest, "Wow." She murmured.

Eriol chuckled as he stroked her hair, "I love you." He said.

Sakura leaned over and kiss him, "I love you too."

The two fell asleep their bodies intertwined wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Their wedding was a Success and it was time for the first dance between Eriol and Sakura as Husband and Wife.

Sakura's golden brown hair was down that curled towards the bottom, her wedding dress was strapless, and a light pink color almost white. Eriol looked classy and handsome in his black Tux.

"_Dance with me_." Eriol murmured in her ear.

Sakura smiled remembering that was the first this he had ever said to her, "Always." She replied as she twirled into his arms.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied as they shared a kiss.

* * *

**_End._**

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to Review! I hope you enjoyed!

Midnight Slayer

**So? How is it? Lol, I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did! XD anyways, if you want an epilogue I'll be more than happy to make one! And don't mind the Lemon (sweat-drops) it's my first time writing one… XD I thought I'd try it out… Hehehe**

**See ya!**


End file.
